The Ghostest With the Mostest
'The Ghostest With the Mostest'http://powerrangers-france.fr/index.php?post=284 is the twenty-first episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge. Synopsis When a monster kidnaps a Ranger and takes on their appearance during a Halloween party, Kendall must discover which of the team is the fake before their Energems are stolen. Plot This episode opens up on Sledge's ship, where Wrench has just completed his resurrection platform. With it, he can bring back any monster the rangers have destroyed. His first target, is Duplicon, who Sledge wants to send to the proper authorities, to collect his bounty. However Duplicon escapes, and makes his way to the prison cells where Curio is, wishing all of the captives a Happy Halloween, and expresses his excitement for going Trick or Treating. Duplicon crashes into Curio, right in front of Memorella's cell. As Sledge aproches, Memorella uses her powers and reads Sledge's mind. It's here, she pitches Sledge an idea he can't turn down: Memorella will capture a ranger and read its mind, then Duplicon will turn Memorella into that ranger, allowing her to walk into the base, and take the energems. This is a much simpler task as today is also the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum's Halloween Party, allowing Memorella to walk right in through the front door without a problem. Back at the base, Kendall is finishing the touches on the Dino Cupid Charge, dressed as Cupid. The six rangers show up, all in the same bed sheet ghost costumes created by Chase. As the rangers go enjoy the party, Memorella makes her move and captures one of the rangers, and Duplicon transforms her. Kendall calls the rangers back to the base, after detecting alien DNA, and seeing the security footage. Realizing one of the rangers is a fake, Kendall starts interrogating the rangers with a lie detector, by asking them about their experiences. However as Shelby is being asked why she decided to dress up as a princess to fool Fury, Kendall realizes that Memorella is disguised as Koda. Simply because Koda always calls her Kendall, and not Ms. Morgan, as the others do. This theory is proven true as the real Koda slides through the base, having escaped. Koda takes back his energem and Memorella escapes. The rangers track her down and the battle begins. Using the Cupid Charger, Shelby makes the Viviks fall in love with Memorella who hold her down, while Ivan deals the finishing blow. Sledge infuriated orders the magna beam be fired, and Memorella is supersized. Ivan volentears to fight Memorella with the Ptera Charge Megazord. However, at Ivan's request, Tyler joins the fight, using the Pachy Zord, and creates the Ptera Charge Megazord: Pachy formation. Using the wrecking ball, the rangers are victorious. Back on his ship, Sledge is furious with Duplicon, not only with his failure, but the fact he and Curio went trick or treating as Memorella did all the work. Duplicon tries to explain he didn't, but Curio comes in with a transport pod full of candy.Infuriated even further, Sledge locks Duplicon up in his stinkiest cell. Back at the Dino Bite Cafe kitchen, Shelby is trying to get the jammed Cupid Charger out of her morpher, when Tyler asks why Shelby did the princess routine. As she tries to explain, Shelby accidentally shoots Chase, where he falls in love with his own reflection. Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Adam Gardiner - Sledge *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench and Curio *Paolo Rotondo - Duplicon *Lori Dungey - Memorella *Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger - T-Rex (Power Slash), Pachy (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Black Ranger - N/A *Dino Charge Blue Ranger - N/A *Dino Charge Green Ranger - N/A *Dino Charge Pink Ranger - Dino Cupid (2x; 2nd use accidental) *Dino Charge Gold Ranger - Ptera + Ptera + Ptera (Zandar Thunder), Ptera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive Errors *When Tyler summons the Pachy Zord, It shouts out "Ptera Charger, Engage" when the correct is "Pachy Charger, Engage". That's the second time a Halloween episode has had a zord naming error, as it also happened in Megaforce with Gosei Great Megazord being called Sky Megazord in the episode "Raising Spirits" *The entire plot's structure is an error. The reason is because Koda is the one who ends up being the fake, but the the kidnapped ghost was not wearing a bandana and Koda was. When Koda returns to prove that he was being immitated, he was wearing the same red bandana that he was wearing before he got kidnapped. This most likely means that another ranger should have been kidnapped instead. *The Rangers are shown to have the Pachy Zord in this episode, despite the episode where they obtained it not yet airing. *Duplicon is brought back to life in this episode. *Because of the Pachy Zord, this episode chronologically takes place after Rise Of A Ranger. *This episode follows a similar format to the Megaforce episode Raising Spirits. Both are Halloween specials that are mainly comprised of clips, and then the rangers have a short battle with the monster of the week. See Also References Category:Halloween Specials